Kestrel Pavlichenko
Kestrel Pavlichenko is a professional slayer and formerly affiliated with the Myreque. Bad ass bitch from hell, her favorite activities involve chewing tobacco and killing shit with her partner; Kadar Rahim. Respectively, the characters are roleplayed by "Auctioneer" and "Gantheon". Personality Warm and generally even tempered, she's clearly the talker of the two. While subtle in mannerism, she happens to be an incredibly altruistic person that doesn't happen to judge much. While not boisterous, Kestrel strongly believes that there's a measure of pride to be taken in any job well done. Relatively easy-going, she's not known for giving anyone any real trouble and doesn't believe in pulling weapons on other people, largely because it's unnecessary and partly because it unnerves her. Not one to dwell, she's quick to accept realities and adjust accordingly. She's a strong advocator of crying if that's what you feel you need to do. Background Victim of Vyre culture, Kestrel grew up in Meiyerditch and later became a breeder, giving birth to a few children, though most did not survive the early years of childhood and others yet died in the womb. While still tithed rotationally, the young woman managed to survive her hell until she reached her early twenties, occasionally managing to escape by hiding in the ghetto. Experienced in navigating the complicated districts of Meiyerditch, she was eventually scouted out by the Sanguinesti Order. After having escaped Meiyerditch once already, albeit with the assistance of the Myreque, she consented to return and be used as a guide to try and help others escape, all the while confining herself to the same life she used to live for the sliver of hope that others might be able to make it out of the city alive and stay out. Eventually, Kestrel became too weak after having been kept enslaved and underfed for so long and she was pulled out of Meiyerditch entirely to her great reluctance. She was relocated temporarily to the Canifis base to regain her strength and help coordinate efforts there only for the Canifis base to be finally weeded out, she escaped to the Slayer Tower only to be temporarily sheltered by a passing slayer. Some time later, she came to being introduced to her current partner, Kadar and the pair eventually traveled to Burg De Rott together to assist in the Myreque's efforts. After completing a few jobs together, the pair decided that they were an efficient tag team and decided to keep working together, as they could take on more difficult tasks together than they would be able to alone, along with reducing some of the high risk of the job. Appearance Gone are the days of the woman seeming frail and sickly. The 5'9" markswoman has bright, vivid green eyes and long brown hair that is usually confined by hair-pins. She has a strong, toned build that betrays a significant amount of upper body strength. Her hands are a mess of scarred flesh from fighting things with her bare hands when she should refrain from doing so. Generally clad in darker colors, there's a bandolier of throwing knives set across her chest and she is seldom seen without a pack slung over one shoulder bearing a green cross. Items of interest Husband is Kestrel's prized compound bow and the ranger is seldom seem without it. With a draw weight of roughly 60 pounds and made especially for her, it's a killing powerhouse that is usually used with stiff, broad-headed dark arrows or blessed ones. On occasion, she has been known to haul around dragonbane arrows, but only when she's traveling to her task. Trivia * The last name Pavlichenko is inspired from the epic bad ass sniper lady Lyudmila Pavlichenko. * She has set a handful of records at the Ranging Guild. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:Morytania Category:Godless Category:Warrior